


Instant Death in the Endless Hallway

by JustSimon



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Taker has lost to the Protaginist, but Spooky decided to reconcile with him, to became a friend, but what if dear Specimen 9 will find another creature with the same occupation like his and could it be a monster soulmate?
Relationships: Specimen 9 & Spooky, Specimen 9/Monster 6
Kudos: 2





	Instant Death in the Endless Hallway

This is alternate continuation after Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion's true ending. 

After final battle Specimen 9 aka Taker, much later been found by Spooky, under stone debris, as a head, then a conversation has began. 

"Ah, ghostly brat, let me guess, you're here to mock at me, a stupid Specimen lost to mere human, pathetic from me i know." ;Actually i am here to help you.; "Why? To use as your weapon, forget it, i am not your tool." ;No, i just wanna know, why did you betrayed me?; "Do you know my story?" ;Yes, i know that you been a victim of one merciless experiment.; "Yes, it is, in those awful time i had only one damn dream, make it stop, make stop this goddamned experiment and leave this world with a peace, but no, you and your stupid scientists has found me, made alive and tried to use, in that moment i understood that i should, fight, fight for my freedom, but you just dismembered my body, turned me into NOTHING! When i became a head i wanted to return what was mine and get my revenge on you." ;So what you actually want to?; "I wanna be free, i don't wanna be your or anyone else's tool, i want to live, live by a quiet and peaceful life." ;... Ok.; "What?" ;I will return to you your body and then i will set you free, but since you don't have a home, you can stay here.; "Where the trick in this plot of yours?" ;There is no trick at all, i canceled my Spooky House or Spooky Mansion.; "What about him?" ;He won and i let him leave, also, so if you wanna your body back, come with me.; "... Fine, but if is this a trick i 'll find a way make you suffer." ;Come on!; 

After approximately a hour Taker got his body back. 

"Well br- i mean Spooky, i think i should say tha-" ;You don't need to say that, it's just my apology, for everything what's happened between us, i hope we can be friends from now on.; "... Yes, you can count me as your friend." ;Then cya later.; "Wait! Where are you going?" ;I need to give apologies to other my, ahem, to other specimens.; "What was his name?" ;Huh?; "Name of that human." ;Oh, just call him Hex.; "Hex... History Enthusiast, with X sounds like an axe, not very smart of him." ;I know right?; "Indeed." 

After some time, Spooky made a party in her mansion and invited everyone of Specimens and Monsters, but one of guests not been there. 

:So who is that guest?: /I heard she is a Monster from Karamari Hospital.\ : Oh that one, Miss Fast Death in the Room without an end. : /Yes.\ "(Her method, it's like mine.) Excuse me girls, where i can find that lady?" /She in the Karamari Hospital, in the basement.\ "I see, thank you, now excuse me." /What with him?\ :The hell i know.: 

After a long journey to the Karamari Hospital Taker arrived in the basement, he found that Endless Corridor, after a long walk sudenly, some figure in black rushed at Taker, but Specimen 9 grabbed her for a wrists. 

"Well hello creepy smiling lady." 'You, you're not a human.' "Um yes, i know." 

Taker let hands of lady go and she made three steps from him. 

'And who do you called a creepy smiling lady, you looks like a realistic anatomy model.' "Hahahaha. Very smart, name is Taker, also known as a Specimen 9." 'Bekka, but mostly calling me Monster 6.' "So uh, why you're not on the party?" 'It's not for me, i don't like crowds a lot.' "Is it true that you killing your prays instant, when they meet you in this endless hallway?" 'Yes.' "Well, we have something in common." 'What do you mean?' "I am too, killed some idiots in the endless hallway. Believe or not but i was just a flying head before. Even so, i could catch some naive fools by two methods, first one is waiting when they just stop and will be the motionless, pretty hard method if you ask me and second one, lure them in the endless room and then kill." 'Sounds almost like mine, but i had scores in the other place too. Sigh, to be honest i killed just few of dorks, this method just, not very useful.' "Agree." "'Sigh'" "Wanna date with me?" 'Sure why not.' 

Taker took Bekka for a hand and said. 

"It's pretty ridiculous idea, but how about stroll in this endless hallway?" 'Sure.' 

And they did so. 

"What you think about Spooky?" 'All i can say she is a loud singer.' "Yeah, she is pretty noisy, but she is a child afterall." 'Well, i can't say that i don't had fun with her.' "Really?" 'Yes, she have an unique aura and vibes.' "Yeah. She is pretty unique." 

From that day Taker became a boyfriend for Bekka while she became his girlfriend, everyone were surprised, except Spooky, somehow she knew that this will happen. 


End file.
